Unappreciated
by LadyGalaxia
Summary: A one shot that follows up another one shot done by The_Umbra. Selphie finally gets her dream role as singer in the latest Garden Festival! But what happens when Squall, the one person she wants to sing for, leaves the concert for Rinoa?


Squaresoft owns the FF8 gang, story, etc. This is just me writing a long delayed one shot fic for The_Umbra ^__^ It kinda picks up about a month or so after the FF8 one shot she wrote recently (don't shoot me! I can't remember the title .)Hopefully this will help you out when you have those bad days all us mothers/wives go through. And heck… if you're just feeling unappreciated and sad, maybe this will cheer the rest of you up as well!  
  
  
  
It was just not good when Selphie Tilmitt was having a bad day.  
  
Selphie was the 'cheer up' gal. She was the one that always made people smile and the only person in the history of Balamb Garden to be successful each time to get Squall to come out of his shell. Sure, this was argued about, most people assuming Rinoa did a better job. Ask anyone there and they'd tell you. Squall was found smiling and enjoying life far more in Selphie's company than in Rinoa's. She also did her part to encourage 'Garden Spirit' by single-handedly putting together Garden festivals and getting the students all riled up and into the spirit of things. It was very rare to see her down in the dumps, but even with the Summer Start Festival Night winding down, and all the students going slowly back to their rooms or off to sneak some more time into their night at the 'Secret Area,' Selphie sat alone on the second floor deck, mindlessly watching the waves crash against the Garden's gravity rings as they sailed back home to Balamb.  
  
As she watched the motion of the choppy water, her mind recalled the recent festivities.  
  
  
  
It was her night to shine! Selphie was very excited about actually getting to sing in the concert for once. She had an excellent voice but she preferred the others to show off their talents first. Her guitar playing was always riveting and she was just as content to strum away during a concert than sing. On this night, however, Quistis was busy on a mission with the newest SeeD, Seifer, and requested that she sing in her place.  
  
Now, Selphie found herself going through her massive closet of clothes, trying to find something spunky and full of flare. She even debated on being a bit more provocative with her clothes, just for the heck of it. She had never thought that she, Selphie Tilmitt, would be singing for one of the biggest Garden festivals ever. This one was very big, considering all three gardens would be converging at Fisherman's Horizon for the concert. She had to look her best!  
  
As she skimmed through many delicious choices, one of which was a black leather dress that looked closely similar to her favorite yellow one, her thoughts dwelled on the one person she had just helped only a month ago…Squall. It was no secret now, about his breakup with Rinoa. Quite frankly, her shocking departure and ending of their relationship was well known now throughout the Garden halls. The two of them had become very close friends because of the whole ordeal. Daresay the two of them were VERY close now because of it. In some small way, as she ran her fingers over the leather seams of the dress, she felt she was somehow dressing to impress him.  
  
Giggling happily, she slipped into the leather dress, also pulling on some matching leather boots, and took one last look in the mirror for good measure. Though she wasn't as 'naturally seductive' as Quistis, or a 'knockout looker' like Rinoa, she had something that most girls didn't. She didn't even need to wear makeup. If she had to be labeled as something, it would probably be a 'natural beauty.' She hoped that Squall could make it to the performance like he said he would.  
  
"I'll be there," he had said to her just that morning. "Cid is trying to make it difficult for me, with all the paperwork, but count on me being there, okay?"  
  
The words echoed in her brain with such a sweet fervency. Was this nervous 'fluttery' feeling because of her big singing debut that night? Or was it because of Squall? She didn't really know. All she knew for sure was that she hadn't felt this way for anyone in a long time. And he had hugged her too! It wasn't too abnormal to get a hug from him, especially since their first big friendship powwow a month ago. But the hug she got that morning was…different. It was longer, and full of something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She wrapped her arms around herself and twirled around just thinking about it. She was happy. Deliriously happy.  
  
"Knock knock, Sefie," Irvine said, gently rapping on her door. His eyes widened in surprise to see her chosen attire for the evening. "My word, Sefie gal…you look gorgeous!" He winked slyly at her and tipped his hat. "Where were you hiding this outfit?"  
  
Selphie giggled at his remark. "You are so encouragable, Irvy!" Normally, there would be a slight hesitation and sadness that came with seeing Irvine, but today there was none "What brings you by?"  
  
He scratched at the stubble growing on his chin. "Well, darlin', I'm gonna be your escort to the stage. Squall's gonna be running a bit late."  
  
Her smile slightly wavered, but she forced it back up. "Are you sure your 'girlfriend of the week' won't be too upset about this?" she joked.  
  
"Girlfriend of the Week can wait," he smiled, folding her arm into his. "You're always my gal, Sephie and today I'm your escort!"  
  
As they walked down the halls together, she could see all the students still bustling to get ready and get to the concert stage. Irvine was all smiles and hat tips as the girls jealously eyed the two of them strolling to the second floor deck and off to the Fisherman's Horizon dome. Though she had wanted Squall to be the one to take her to the stage, she knew how important his job was and wouldn't want to make him get behind in his work. She resolved to make the best of it, arm in arm with her best friend, the 'Ladies' Man.'  
  
The further down they got along the long metallic ramp, the more noise from the anxious crowd could be heard. It filled her with a sweet anticipation. All those people were waiting for the concert. Her concert! She tried to fight back the butterflies and waved at familiar faces as she approached the brightly lit stage. Zell waved excitedly at her and gave her a thumbs up. Sally, the library girl as she was referred to by most, was arm in arm with him waving along with him. Xu had even stopped by and was near the front row with Nida. All the students she was teaching now were all lined up in front with big "Go Selphie, Go!" posters.  
  
Irvine chuckled as they snuck toward the back of the stage. "That's all for you, Sephie," he grinned. "That's gotta make you feel proud."  
  
"It does," she sighed happily. "Did Squall say when he might be here?"  
  
"I'm gonna go get him now," he replied, kissing her hand and leaving her at the stage stairs. "He's an ornery one, but I'll wrastle him all the way down here if I have to. He wouldn't want to miss this for the world. He said so himself."  
  
Selphie smiled and waved to Irvine as he disappeared around the corner and back into the crowd. All the other musicians were already on stage, waiting for her to come on. The crowd was chanting 'Selphie!' over and over. The sheer excitement was like electricity in her veins. This was the moment she was waiting for! It was her turn to shine, to prove she had talent and wasn't just the bouncy giggly instructor that was everyone's 'friend.' Her guitar greeted her with a hum as she plugged in the amplifier cord to it's base. Then, she made her debut…  
  
The crowd went wild, screaming frantically as she stood face to face with the microphone. The musicians took their cue and began their chords, starting the songs that she had written months ago. Songs about love, romance, and even some dance tunes were on her playlist for the evening. Her voice was intense and beautiful to the crowd, who only chanted for more as she finished each song and started another one. The whole time, though no one watching and listening to her noticed, she was watching the dark haired Commander force his way to the front of the crowd. A smile forced its way to her lips as she waved at him. She could tell the attention she was drawing to him was embarrassing him, but he waved back sheepishly and tuned his attention to nothing but her and her voice. Now her evening was totally complete. She was on her last song, a bittersweet romantic one of all things, and she would then go meet up with him and spend the evening hopefully in his company. Selphie was the happiest she had been in a long time.  
  
That was, until Rinoa's face appeared in her line of sight. She saw her pull Squall out of the crowd and disappeared with him in her grasp. That was that. Squall was gone, once again with the girl that had only recently driven him to depression. Now Selphie felt depression swallowing her whole. The crowd loved the song, most talking about how full of emotion it was and how they were shocked that Selphie could sing so well about sadness and lack of love. What they didn't know was that that night, the song was coming straight from her slowly breaking heart. He had made the appearance as he promised, but now her hopes she had let build were breaking down before her one by one.  
  
When the song finished, she gave a solemn bow, did her best to wave to the crowd, then rushed off stage and back to the garden as fast as she could before the tears streamed down her face. She was crushed, and hurt beyond belief. This was why she never let herself get down, because when hit rained it poured with her. At first she was content to stay at the Quad until Balamb Garden took off back for their home, but she saw Rinoa and Squall there talking. They were so close to each other it almost brought her to tears once again. As quickly and as quietly as she could, she went to her room and locked herself inside, staying there until she felt the Garden in motion. Several people tried to knock on her door and talk to her. Irvine came first and several times after that, as a matter of fact. Zell and Sally had even tried. Shockingly enough, Xu had made her way down there once as well, to see if she was alright. Even with the flux of friends who made their concern known, she was inconsolable. She knew it would be best to stay away until she could compose herself and get cheery again for the 'viewing public.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Now she found herself standing alone on the second floor deck, staring at nothing while her mind filled with thought after thought of Squall. A few more tears fell, but she just wiped them away as quickly as they formed. If Squall was happy then she would be determined to be happy for him. It left her feeling empty to rationalize such a thing. Wasn't it her turn to be happy? Wasn't it her turn to have someone to hold and kiss and be in love with?  
  
"I guess it's my turn to play the 'Cheer Up Guy.'"  
  
Her heart fluttered from the mere sound of the voice. She didn't expect it, but it was nonetheless a pleasant surprise. Selphie slowly turned to face him. There was Squall Leonhart, the man that had sent her through a whirlwind of emotions in the span of a few hours. She wanted desperately to be happy and be happy for him, but her sadness overwhelmed her.  
  
He looked at her and frowned, not liking to see her sad. "What's the matter, Sephie?" he asked, grabbing her hand.  
  
She reluctantly pulled away and turned back to the ocean. "I was playing for you tonight," she sighed. "I was up there playing so you could hear me."  
  
"I did hear you, and it was beautiful." He gently put his hands on her shoulders, but she slowly slid out of his grasp. "Selphie…"  
  
"The crowd loved me," she began, failing to hold the tears back. "Everyone loved me out there. But I wasn't playing for them. Gosh, I don't even think I was truly playing for myself." She turned to him and stared up at his confused expression. "I was playing for you, Squall. I wanted you to share my accomplishment with me. But then Rinoa…"  
  
He gently put a finger to her lips to quiet her. "Rinoa came back, yes. She wanted to tell me how stupid she was and she wanted a second chance." He softly placed his hands on her arms. "But I'm not interested in her anymore. I honestly don't think she could ever fill the requirements for my choice of 'girlfriend'. She's a sweet gal overall, but she's just too self absorbed sometimes for her own good."  
  
He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out 'the necklace', placing it in Selphie's trembling hands. She examined it curiously. This was the ring Rinoa coerced Zell into making for her. It was a token of the love she and Squall used to share. She hoped Squall wasn't trying to give it to her…  
  
"I want you to throw it overboard," he laughed, taking note of her expression. "It means nothing now and I don't even know why she gave it back."  
  
"But you might wanna keep it," she said, clutching it in her hand.  
  
"No." He cupped her closed fist in his hands. "That's in the past and I want to keep it there."  
  
She hesitated, then turned quickly to toss it over the deck's ledge. As she turned back to Squall, he met her with quick movements of his hands, locking something around her neck. Before she could ask, the weight of his Lion ring fell heavily on her chest. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Your ring?" she asked. "But I can't…"  
  
He quieted her once again by gently touching her cheek. "This is the best thing I could come up with on my payscale. Trust me," he winked, "a Commander doesn't make as much as you'd think he does."  
  
She giggled softly, entwining the necklace in her fingers. "What does this mean?" she asked. "I know we're good friends, but…"  
  
"But, but, but," he joked, which startled Selphie. Squall joking?  
  
He pulled her close to her, a feeling she wanted to get used to. "I've been thinking a lot lately." He laughed at the statement. "And I know you guys said I do to much of that, but this is something that needed contemplation. I realized over the past month that you have always been there for me. You've always been the only one I've ever been able to talk to. I can only open up to you, and I want to thank you for that."  
  
"Oh," she replied, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Well you didn't' have to give me the Griever ring to do that…"  
  
"Would you let me finish?" He held her face gently in his hands, staring deeply into her eyes. "You are the main reason I can get myself going in the mornings. You are the only reason I have to smile anymore. And forgive me for being selfish, but I want you all to myself."  
  
The words sank in slowly, still leaving Selphie in disbelief. "Are you saying…?"  
  
"I'm saying I want you to be my girlfriend… for lack of a better term. I want you to be by my side forever…or until you get tired of me."  
  
"But what if I don't get tired of you?"  
  
"Then we'll just live Happily Ever After."  
  
He slowly pressed his lips against hers. It was like explosions of fireworks and joyous celebrations all over the world sounded off at once in Selphie's heart. His kiss was so tender and passionate, it sent her depression clear sailing far away from her soul. His arms wrapped themselves around her petite frame sending even more sparks up and down her spine. She had finally found the happiness she had longed for all her life. She had finally found Squall Leonhart, and he was hers forever. She would never get tired of this, that much she was sure of.  
  
He pulled away slowly, reluctantly, looking over her beautiful face. "You did perform beautifully," he whispered. "I'm sorry I ruined it for you."  
  
"If it was ruined," she dreamily replied, "you more than made up for it."  
  
Once again their mouths met each other and the kiss was even sweeter than before. The Balamb shoreline creeped closer to their viewpoint, but neither one cared. They were finally enjoying what they both had longed for their whole life. All along the bliss they wanted so desperately was right under their noses, and all it took was one special Concert to bring them together.  
  
Thank Hyne for Garden Festivals!  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes : ^__^ Not exactly what I was hoping for but I hope the mushy stuff makes you happy! Thanks for all you've done for me Lani!!! 


End file.
